Misery
by Arrista
Summary: Malik loves Bakura, the he doesn't. Malik loves Anzu, who loves Bakura, who still loves Malik. err I can't really do any better than that just read please?
1. Exodus

As with all my damn storied I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Malik grabbed Bakura by the shoulder and gave him a slight spank as he left the apartment. Bakura looked down depressed as he walked down the hallway. He loved Malik, he truly did, but sometimes he felt like he had too much power. He let out a sigh as he opened the closed the door and began walking to school. He wondered why Malik felt that he needn't attend school. Bakura giggled a little, it seemed like they were one of those couples out of some extremely cheesy and predictable movies.  
  
Malik went to the closet to fix up the bedroom for later that night. He pulled out an assortment of painful devices for their pleasure later that evening. He was in ecstasy as he laid out the bear traps and test out his whip. He took all afternoon setting up an atmosphere of fear and evil.  
  
Around 4 Bakura returned home. He opened the, and he knew tonight would be good. He slowly walked into the bedroom, trembling with excitement. His shaking hand slowly turned the brass knob. Malik was standing next to the bed, hardly clothed holding a long, hard, metal whip in his right hand. Malik gave off a sinister smirk. Bakura entered and absorbed even more of the atmosphere, the blood stained walls, human bones scattered across the floor, iron spikes emitting from their plaques on the walls. It was so enticing Bakura could hardly control himself. He thrust himself upon the bed at Malik's mercy. The door magically closed as the clanking of Malik's metal chain is heard as he lifts it up into the air.  
  
In the morning Bakura and Malik were happily making breakfast. Malik sat peacefully at the table enjoying some scrambled eggs. Bakura was still in the kitchen making his breakfast. A few minutes passed and Bakura took a seat at the table with his chocolate covered ramen noodles. He lifted the fork, about to put the rather vile mixture in his mouth when he felt a quick sharp pain hit his hand and his face, knocking the fork from his grasp and onto the floor. Bakura's mouth was agape as he was staring at Malik who looked extremely pissed off at him. "Don't eat that crap, it's unhealthy and will make you fat," Malik hissed expecting Bakura to be ashamed of himself.  
  
"Whatever," Bakura said in a tone of voice indicating he thought Malik had gone insane? This train of thought was too continuing for some time.  
  
Sorry about the cheesy part well anyways that's all for chapter 1 plz review 


	2. la la la

Does anyone; else get tired of writing disclaimers saying they don't own Yu- Gi-Oh.  
  
Bakura slammed the door shut and quickly walked down the hallway. He was rather pissed off at Malik, thinking that he could control him like some kind of pet dog. He kept pace and shot a hateful look at the part of the apartment he and Malik had.  
  
Slowly the fork was lifted off the floor as Malik turned and began walking towards the sink. He dropped the fork in the sink and released a long sigh. "What was Bakura thinking?" he wondered. He was still puzzled why he had gotten so angry when he had done the right thing (in his eyes). He shook his head; he'd never really been able to completely figure out Bakura.  
  
Bakura came home around 3:30 today. He had long since forgotten about his problems this morning and was actually enjoying himself currently as he quietly sung Duvet to himself. He thrust his case on a nearby chair and gave a gentle "hey" kind of smile to Malik. Unfortunately he couldn't see Malik in view. This was quite odd seeing as Malik was usually around this time of day. Then a swift flat object collided into his ass. Malik. Bakura stormed into the kitchen. Malik followed Bakura in there in complete silence. He couldn't believe Malik, he felt like he used him as a tool, and nothing more. He began to ponder if Malik even had respect for him. Malik peered from behind the corner at Bakura. He was quite annoyed at his lover for getting upset at such small unimportant things. The couch seemed appealing now, he decided to take a nap there and hope Bakura wasn't so pissy when he awoke.  
  
Ungracefully Malik rose up from his slumber. He went to check on his lover to see if his mood had changed. He wasn't to be found inside. He became afraid, what if Bakura had gotten hurt or even worse killed. He roamed through the streets and alleys of Domino City. Nothing, no one had seen him. He searched the area and questioned again. Still though he found no clues to where his beloved was. He then chose to check Domino Park. He took a first glance and saw nothing. Wait his eyes told him, and they scanned back several feet. Malik saw him sitting on a bench looking down at the grass. Malik let out a sigh of relief; at least he knew where he was. Serenely Malik walked towards Bakura. Upon the crunch of a twig Bakura heard him. Bakura looked up at Malik, his eyes were watery and his face asked why he was so cruel to him. Malik continued forward but at a much slower pace now. The tears that ran down Bakura's cheeks slowed but were still present. "I promise I'll stop," Malik spoke in a soft sweet voice.  
  
"D-d-don-don-'t l-lie to-to me M-M-Mal-Malih-k" cried Bakura in a scared tone.  
  
Malik's soft gentle voice calmed Bakura even more, now especially with his arms wrapped around him as he spoke, "I'm not."  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Forever Cinderella

It had been about one month now. Bakura was quite relieved now that Malik was treating him much better. Everything seemed perfect now, for the both of them.  
  
Tonight they decided to try an Egyptian theme. Malik lay waiting in a light tan skirt on the bed calling for Bakura. Slowly the other boy treaded into the room; with his cream colored rob dragging on the ground. "Put the ring on," Malik said in a smooth, persuasive voice. It took a moment but Bakura decided to the ring as he slinked into bed with his bf.  
  
The usual sounds coming from the room on such occasions changed to a sharp scream of a man in pain and that of a sinister laugh after about 3 minutes. Both of these sounds continued for a bout 11 more minutes until the door flung open and Malik ran into a corner of the apartment room. His breathing was heavy; his eyes showed more fear than he ever had in is whole entire life. Out of the room stepped Bakura, no not Bakura, Yami Bakura. His evil tone hissed, "C'mon out now Malik, don't be shy." Malik observed that Yami Bakura was covered in blood, and it took him a moment to realize that that blood was his. He checked his body from where he was; he was bleeding horribly in many places. A soft demonic tone hissed, "You missed a spot" as a finger landed on the cut on Malik's shoulder. Slowly Malik moved his gaze to the left of him, where he saw Yami Bakura crouched down just behind him, with his head above his shoulder. A twisted smile spread across Yami Bakura's face as he slowly lowered his head. Malik was completely petrified with terror now as the demonic version of his lover bit into the lower side of Malik's neck, tearing through the skin and into his sweet juicy flesh. The warm deep red blood dripped down Malik's dark skin. Slowly Yami Bakura sucked the blood into his own mouth, savoring its warmth and sweetness. He then let go, dropping Malik to the floor. For Malik everything went black, everything.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Wind Across the Sea

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Malik loved Bakura. Loved. He no longer felt the same way about him since his Yami had come out that time. He wasn't sure how to break it to him though. Hell he didn't even know if could. He sighed and looked at the sand beneath his feet as he rested on the swing set. His arms were upward holding onto the plastic covered chains. A beautiful young brown haired girl walked over to swings and sat on one next to Malik.  
  
"What's wrong?" the girl asked him.  
  
"Huh?" went Malik realizing he was being spoken too.  
  
"I asked what's wrong," She said, she seemed concerned about him.  
  
Malik horribly lied, "I'm fine, really."  
  
She got up and walked over to him. She knelt down and placed her hand on his knee. "I know something's wrong," she said, "If you tell you'll feel better, for some odd reason I have that effect on people."  
  
Malik looked into the sky trying to ignore her. He thought she was pretty cute but he was too shy to say anything. As for telling her why he was so gloomy, that he wanted to keep private. Unfortunately for him she remained as if she knew he'd tell sooner or later. Malik spilled about him and Bakura about how'd then been the past while and how he felt know. She didn't say anything the whole time, she just listened and nodded. It finally came to an end as Ra was setting when he told her about how he couldn't bare to tell Bakura the truth. He sighed, "I guess you were right but please don't tell him."  
  
"Okay," she said gently. She looked at her watch, "It's quite late, I better leave now," She said.  
  
Malik was regretful he didn't mention the way he felt about her. He feared he'd never see her again and took a chance. "Hey! Wait!" He called out to her. She walked back over to him. "I... um.. Forgot to ask you your name, what is it?"  
  
She smiled and replied, "Anzu, and yours."  
  
"I'm Malik, anyways I..." fear had gotten the better of him he couldn't do it. His response came out, "Could you come with me to tell him, I feel if you were there I'd have more confidence."  
  
"Of course what are friends for," She responded with a smile, hoping to give him a little more confidence right now too.  
  
Malik had done it. Bakura was extremely disappointed but he understood. They'd still live together though, and of course they were still friends. He thanked Anzu for coming with him. He walked her to the door as she left. She turned around and smiled, "I can see why you loved him. He seemed pretty nice, and was totally hot." She said bye to Malik and left. Malik tried to delude himself in hopes that she liked him too but they weren't strong enough to escape reality. 


	5. Ice of the Heart

I really dislike disclaimers. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Ding-Dong. Anzu rang the doorbell. Bakura opened the door. "Hey is Malik here?" she asked, "I was about to go to the mall and I wondered if he wanted to come."  
  
Bakura shook his head, "No, he's out right now visiting his sister."  
  
Anzu smelt a beautiful aroma coming from the kitchen of the apartment, "Hey is that pomegranate tea?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Bakura replied softly, "but I believe I made too much, would mind staying to help me finish it?"  
  
Anzu decided for a moment and then responded, "Sure, I guess."  
  
They sat at the table drinking the tea. For the most part they were silent. Bakura's reason being he had trouble with awkward silences and Anzu's reason was simply she was checking Bakura out. Suddenly a loud demonic cry came form the ground. Anzu was now holding onto Bakura's arm, she was uber afraid. Bakura walked over to the window and saw a filthy, flea ridden, and rabid hobo. It rushed around letting out more horrendous screams. Anzu whimpered. Bakura wasn't too comfortable with Anzu holding on to him, he felt extremely awkward. Quickly without much though he grabbed a bag of rice lying near his feet and threw it at the hobo. He hadn't really put that much thought into what he was doing, he just hoped to shut the creature up. "Is it dead?" whispered Anzu with her eyes closed in fear. Bakura watched as the hobo fell on its back from the blow and land in the middle of street. The load roar of Malik's motocycle was heard as he rode in and parked atop the hobo, not noticing it, the weight of his chopper crushed the hobo, killing it.  
  
"Now it is," replied Bakura.  
  
Malik opened the door and looked at Anzu and Bakura. Luckily though now Anzu wasn't clinging to Bakura. He wasn't sure what to think.  
  
"She was looking for you," Bakura said calmly, "I told her that she could stay for tea when a hobo outside went ballistic." Bakura was relieved that Malik was here now. He had trouble talking to girls he thought had a crush on him, but guys that was easy, especially Malik, though he no longer felt that way.  
  
Malik's face was filled with concern, "Are you two alright?" he asked.  
  
"Were fine now, it's dead," Anzu said.  
  
Malik sighed, "It may be a lawsuit but at least you're both safe now.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Someone's Midnight Beach

Malik hid behind a tree in the park, looking at Anzu every chance he got. He was stalking her, he couldn't help it, and he felt in love with her but was too afraid to do anything else. Anzu shot a quick glance his way, Malik barely avoided, pulling his head back behind the trunk. A sad sigh escaped him, "Why oh why can't I just tell her how I feel?" he asked himself.  
  
Bakura set a monster. He felt slightly weird being stalked by Anzu, he liked her as friend, but he felt she wanted something romantic. Bakura, being extremely shy couldn't say anything to her. His opponent, Dinosaur, played Dark Snake Syndrome and Hades' Retribution, doing 200 direct damage for each card Bakura had removed from play. Bakura lost 600 life points and the score was now Rex/ 1600 Bakura/ 4700. He summoned Chaos Serpent (200/200, -This monster may not attack unless all monsters under your control are reptile type. If sacrificed to do direct damage to your opponent the damage automatically becomes 2000.) and ended his turn, Bakura added T of the Ouija Board to his magic and trap zone. Bakura awkwardly drew his card, feeling nervous under Anzu's gaze. He didn't want to hurt her yet he wanted her back in reality. He kept his eyes on his hand, he had just drawn Mystical Space Typhoon, and he played it on Dinosaur's Dark Snake Syndrome.  
  
"Go Bakura!" he heard Anzu shout from where she was spectating from, a lavender steel bench in the park.  
  
Nervously he turned her way and gave a soft smile. He attacked Dinosaur's set monster with his Necrophia, destroying the Two Headed King Rex. "Yes, I'm going to win, as long as he doesn't use any magic or trap removal on me," he thought to himself trying to lose himself in the duel as opposed to be confused and unsure in the real situation. Dinosaur drew, and cursed as he ended his turn, with Bakura receiving H and spelling out DEATH, giving him the victory. With the duel finished Bakura slowly walked back to the park. In moments Anzu was upon him.  
  
Anzu sat watching Bakura duel. She felt slightly annoyed about her situation, how Bakura would and could never feel the same way as she did. She was getting desperate. She cheered Bakura on. Soon the duel was over and she flocked to him immediately. Now she was just flat out in denial, hoping to attract him by hitting on him more and more. "You were really good!" Anzu said cheerfully while looking at him with tempting eyes.  
  
"Uhh, thanks," replied Bakura.  
  
"So want to go with me to the park?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"But we're already in the park in park!" Bakura responded a bit confused.  
  
Malik watched, drooling as he wished he could be his friend right now. He began to fantasize about making out with her.  
  
Anzu began to fantasize about her making out with Bakura, as Bakura looked at her weird, while whishing Malik would come back to him.  
  
I don't think I'm done with this but I might be, and please don't use either Chaos Serpent or Hades' Retribution unless you email me first, since they will be actual cards in my TCG if it ever gets published. 


	7. A Tree Dies: Anzu's ending

Who was she kidding? She knew Bakura had no attraction to her. Anzu sighed while looking out her window. Well there wasn't much more she could do now. She thought it would have been a lot easier to come over but it wasn't. When she was little and had wanted a toy but didn't get it Anzu was sad for a little bit, maybe a day even but she got over it. But this, this was nothing like that all. It was as if a part of her became lost. Her dreams had been shattered. What was she to wish for now, if only one her friends were here to console her? Ironic, she was usually the one doing that. Could she even face him again without feeling sadness? Anzu had been so in love with him, but she had kept it secret for so long for she knew it was pointless. Only now did she accept it though, and its weight was so unbearable. A few tears raced down her cheek yet she had a smile on her face. "Oh well," Anzu thought to herself, "it was meant to be." She tried to make herself think happy, she tried to feel happy, she tried to make herself be happy but it was just a pitiful attempt to drive her mind away from her sadness, which seemed ever more present as she tried to forget about it. At her core she was broken, she felt as if nothing could fix her. Anzu believed all she could do was waste away now, though her wish was that darkness would take her, and not a trace of her existence would remain, not even a single memory. The pain of it all hurt so much, oh how she'd rather be flayed than this. This was hell itself, she felt as if Bakura had crushed her entire soul; a she was no more than a zombie.

To be continued.


End file.
